This invention refers to a machine that makes confectionery and more specifically, flat pieces of confectionery such as biscuits.
The machine is manually operated and includes a container in which the confectionery pieces are stored, stacked on top of each other, and removed through the mouth at the bottom.
Machines for supplying pieces of confectionery in packets are already known, consisting of a vertical container that has an opening in one of the lateral walls. The bottom of the container slopes downwards towards the opening and is prolonged through the opening by means of a ramp upon which the units placed in the lower part of the container slide until they reach a retention element formed by the ramp. The products are thus exposed on the ramp, from where they can be taken, and more units descend as the ones on the ramp are removed.
The machines of the type described above are useful for packaged items or items with a protective wrapping, since although they remain outside the container, exposed for direct access by the consumer, the product is duly protected by the carton or wrapper.
However, in the case of bulk confectionery pieces, without cartons or protective wrapping, the machines of the type described above cannot be used for providing these items, since the units placed on the exit ramp remain outside the container, with no protection and thus exposed to external conditions, for example dust and enter into direct contact with the potential consumers.